


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（12）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [12]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo
Summary: 一点可以略过的后记：先要重点提出――这篇文是纯粹刘耀文视角的产物，是片面的、主观的、不完整的，如果从一个从小被精神虐待的偏执小男孩的视角去看待这个桃色到血腥的故事，你会理解他对于姐姐的那些不实描述，也会理解他们是如何终究走到了这一步的。之前看到大家的评论，尤其是@就这样爱你爱你爱你 老师说希望小文逃走，向前奔跑永远不要回头，让他蓬勃的生命力、幼稚、鲁莽，这些美丽的东西都能幸存下来，实在是太美好的结局了，我也很向往。可事实是从开始到最后我基本都是个呆滞的记录者，这个故事自己在生长，没有任何文笔或者技巧，它最终也只是“合理”的。试图让所有行为都有据可循，然后越写却清晰地发现最本质的问题最解释不清：关于“人们为什么爱丁程鑫”。可以这么想，它不是一个问题，而是一个前提，我也是在漩涡里挣扎的人，只能看到眼前碧蓝的海水，所以我无法客观地描述这片海的全貌，每个人眼里的这段爱情都不一样，“从不同角度，各处打开的窗”――又是爱你老师的精彩发言。最后，只希望点进这篇文的人跟我，跟哥哥们，跟小耀都共享着同一个生命的前提：抛弃理性、背叛本能、不讲道理地热爱着丁程鑫。（本来以为有很多话要说结果还是词穷了，谢谢大家，新世界见。）





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（12）

Chapter 12

 

天气预报里说，这是十年来最冷的一个冬天。预报员小姐穿着浅灰色的工作套裙，笑着提醒C市市民注意保暖的同时谨防引发火灾。

刘耀文在青垞村过了一个年，李林林一到假期就会回来陪他，过年要和父母在C市团聚所以只来了电话，于是他和奶奶两个人简简单单地吃了顿饭，看完春晚这个年就算过去了，刘耀文回卧室就着凉水吞了几粒药丸，接着又去院子里看其他农户放的烟花，再次回到房间时，他疑惑自己有没有吃过药，于是又从青瓷茶壶里倒了一杯水。

就像上次打架斗殴到最后他根本不记得自己做了什么一样，记忆里只有丁程鑫浅绿色的开衫衣角，这次也一样，刘耀文没办法完整地回忆起整个施暴的过程，从掐着丁程鑫的脖子把他按住时就失去信号了，也许是刘昊然，也许是他哥哥中的某一个，在事发后立即把他远远地扔开，扔回了与世隔绝的小村庄，刘耀文有时候坐在老屋高高的门槛下，会反复强迫自己去回忆，但不管怎么样都只能记起丁程鑫最后那句话，和他脖子上那毒蛇般青紫的勒痕，吐着信子钻进刘耀文每一个噩梦里。

刚开始，刘耀文记忆断层得非常严重，经常以为现在还是前一年的春天，穿单衣出去冻得嘴唇都青了，奶奶捧着他的脸，喃喃地叫：“乖孙孙...”然后扭过头抹泪，他开始不明所以地吃药，吃完药整个人头重脚轻，没有食欲，思维迟钝，除了逼迫自己找回记忆，几乎什么都不想。

12月有一次李林林回来时，买了很多有的没的，从包里往外掏掏了五分钟，最后翻到一个手链似的东西不由分说给刘耀文戴上，“这是什么？”“我自己做的！上面写了你的名字，反面是电话和家庭地址。”刘耀文听了笑得不行，在李林林脸上用劲捏了一把，“神经啊？我又不是老年痴呆。”女孩儿不听他的，仍然强硬地把手环扣好，等她走后，刘耀文盯着那上面红线缝的名字，突然发觉，这样的姓名牌，自己以前好像也有过一个。

他头疼得厉害，每次设身处地回到当时那个场景，一次一次在大雨倾盆的树下捡起那只泰迪熊，剧痛都会从脚底缓慢地蔓延到全身，可刘耀文还是想要回忆，他想弄清楚自己和丁程鑫的命运到底在哪里出了错。是不该偷吃他的冰淇淋吗？还是不该让他看见自己打架的样子？又或者是在教学楼那一次？...钟嘉怡？是钟嘉怡推了他吗，还是别的什么...记不清了。通常都是这样无奈的结尾，直到这个姓名牌在记忆里重新浮现出来，刘耀文顺着这条藤蔓在时间里往回走，终于见到了在雨里撑着一把红伞的丁程鑫，他以为的面具下面，透过缝隙看进去，只能看到最纯粹的悲伤，丁程鑫在哭，双手捂着自己的脸发抖，像每一个被恐慌和不安袭击的小孩。刘耀文愣在原地，浑身冰凉，终于五雷轰顶般想起来，自己从来没有解释过，也没有说过对不起。“被抛弃”的漩涡里，是他把信以为真的丁程鑫越推越深。

 

宁静的冬夜，外面寂静得只有风吹在冰凌子上凉透的声响，月光照进来，刘耀文终于伏在棉布枕头里，第一次哭了起来。枕头是奶奶亲手缝的，里面塞了荞麦、决明子和野菊花，都是安眠的。他咬牙哭着抱住了突然剧痛的肚子，好像是上次被丁程鑫踢到的地方，这种痛不同于曾经历过的任何一种钝痛、刺痛、抽痛，很久之后刘耀文才偶然从书上看到，当高速飞行的子弹击中有生目标时，弹尖外露的铅会首先变形，进而撑开并撕裂弹尖周围的被甲，而如同花瓣般张开的被甲会不断向后变形和翻卷，产生的瞬时空腔对肌肉组织造成永久伤害。

当真相猛然袭来时，便是这样一种中弹的疼痛。

 

立春后，青垞村的大雪渐渐停了，天空中终于只飘着一点雪沫子，昨夜落在植物上的雨水，都冻成了晶莹剔透的冰珠，动物们也比隆冬时节要活泼，大到斑鸠、灰喜鹊，小的有鹎和山雀，各色鸟球在树枝间弹来弹去，远看都像树上结的红果。

刘耀文坐在木窗前，书桌上落了一只黄鹂，红红的嘴儿，小爪灵巧地给自己梳理着羽毛，宣纸不停地被风吹起来，反正写来写去除了对不起也写不出什么别的来，刘耀文干脆把它撕了，专心逗起鸟来。黄鹂叽叽喳喳，刘耀文低声对着它说：“来不及了对不对？”小鸟在他掌心啄了啄，眼珠滴溜溜转，真像听得懂人话似的。

又过去了半个春天，刘耀文最近常帮奶奶在后院里编竹篾，一编就是一个下午的时光被消磨走，这天约莫着是下午三点了，前厅里有响动，他以为是客人，后来听到一个熟悉的声音在叫：“奶奶”。他急忙丢下手里的竹片跑出去，发现是宋文嘉笑着站在院子里。

刘耀文一瞬间不敢置信，愣在原地不作声，那边宋文嘉跟奶奶说了几句话，发现他倚着门框呆立在那儿，于是走过来拍了拍他的肩：“去收拾东西吧。”

其实没什么要从青垞村带走的，这里并不是他的家，刘耀文衣服没收几件，就带了个药盒和奶奶缝的枕头，出门时仍然是呆滞的，跟奶奶挥手说再见的动作都很僵直，宋文嘉不知道什么时候换了车，霸道的路虎停在村头那棵枣树下，又打眼又突兀。

一直到驶出村道，从泥巴路变成水泥路，青垞村逐渐消失在后视镜里，一点都看不到了，宋文嘉都没有跟他说一句话，开了车窗在抽烟，上高速之前按灭了。出高速就是C市，市里的路刘耀文还是很熟的，他认出他们并没有往家的方向开，甚至又开了很久，横跨整个市区，从另一头出去了，上了一条笔直的公路，前方的景色越来越开阔，直到湛蓝的海面在远方露出一条线，宋文嘉才敲了一下方向盘，示意刘耀文认真听，然后说：

 

“我真是恨不得弄死你。”

刘耀文点点头，还没想好现在怎么道歉比较真诚，很快宋文嘉又开口了：“但他说希望大家一起去海边玩，你懂吗？他说要是小耀也在就好了。”

路况不平，车身突然猛地摇晃了一下，刘耀文本来准备说话的，一下被荡起来撞到车顶，只好捂着脑袋躺回座椅上，小声回答：“我懂啊...”

到海滩时，怕车胎陷入沙地，他们把车停在了木门之前，远远地朝海岸边走过去，这个季节这个时间点来海边玩的人并不多，所以刘耀文很轻易地找到了他想找的人：马嘉祺拿着相机不知道是在拍照还是录像，画面里敖子逸举着一只蝴蝶风筝努力地朝天上扔，顺着长长的银线往前——丁程鑫正抓着线轴一边笑一边向前跑。

其实根本看不清他的脸，刘耀文突然就不想靠近了，他错开方向走，远远地在海滩边坐下，原来这才是合适的跟丁程鑫相处的方法：爱他，饲养他，时常陪他到家门口玩。刘耀文有一点点的委屈，不过也只是一点点，他想，如果哥哥们早就知道了正确方法，为什么不能早点告诉我呢？但这些惆怅转瞬即逝，心里那匹凶兽跑出来之后就再也不见了，好像一辈子就只会伤一次人似的，却偏偏咬在了王国唯一的公主胸口。

丁程鑫顺着海岸线溜过来时，刘耀文已经不知不觉从身边的沙地里挖了很多个漂亮的小贝壳，全捏在手掌里，像什么廉价却纯真的砝码，可等到丁程鑫在自己左边坐下，却还是慌得贝壳散落一地。刘耀文不知道用什么语调道歉才会显得最真诚，才能让丁程鑫看到自己的心，这种想法使他气馁的不得了，刘耀文低着头，直到丁程鑫轻松地叫了他一句：“小耀！”

“所有我做过的事，对你造成的伤害……我都不会道歉的。”

“除了扔掉那只泰迪熊，对不起。”

原来一直都是这样的，他一直在努力做好一个姐姐，要温柔，要包容，要不胆怯，可他的本性就是只被抱在怀里的小猫，所有背叛本能的宽容里，刘耀文想，他也许在无差别地爱着每一个人。

刘耀文抬起头，看见半年过后丁程鑫的脸更白了，像珍珠，头发剪短了些，露出黛色的眉和眉心那点小痣，“没关系，是他不乖。”刘耀文说着，从那堆贝壳里找出最花纹最漂亮的那枚粉色的偷偷塞给丁程鑫，湿润的触感就像被小狗讨好地舔了舔手心。

丁程鑫握紧了那枚粉贝壳，发现刘耀文的目光留在了自己左手的无名指上，他笑起来，张开手掌，让那枚戒指在阳光下更加璀璨地反射出亮光，对刘耀文说：

“你希望这枚戒指会让我永远留在这里，还是希望它带我走，再也不出现在你眼前呢？”

 

那时正是夕阳满布，晚霞西沉的傍晚，海面上盈着火红的光，天和海两处对着荡漾，似乎每一朵浪花尖儿上都缀着一颗钻石，亮得像脱离人世的仙境之河。

刘耀文看那些光就像看丁程鑫的眼睛，他的头发被晚风吹起来，嗓音也显得有些动荡，于是抓住了丁程鑫的手，这才像回到了家似的安稳地说：

 

“不，我希望的是，再也没有人伤害你。”

 

“你知道吗？姐姐，我在乡下的时候做过很多次同样的梦。那个梦里，是一个铺满钻石的白色房间，地板上、墙壁上、天顶上，到处都是闪耀的光斑。而你赤着脚踩在钻石上跳舞，腿和脚掌被割得鲜血淋漓。我在梦里声嘶力竭地大喊，想要你停下，想要你走出来，可后来才发现，那个房间是我们家的客厅，那样耀眼的光，是你第一次走进来的时候，我看到的光。”

 

来自波特莱尔《全部》的节选：

魔鬼就在今天上午，  
但顶楼拜访我一次，  
他想抓住我的错误，  
对我说：“我很想获悉，

……

“什么最美？”――我的心灵！  
回答这讨厌的家伙：  
“她的一切都令人醉心，  
用不着你偏爱什么。”

 

 

……

 

正文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点可以略过的后记：  
> 先要重点提出――这篇文是纯粹刘耀文视角的产物，是片面的、主观的、不完整的，如果从一个从小被精神虐待的偏执小男孩的视角去看待这个桃色到血腥的故事，你会理解他对于姐姐的那些不实描述，也会理解他们是如何终究走到了这一步的。之前看到大家的评论，尤其是@就这样爱你爱你爱你 老师说希望小文逃走，向前奔跑永远不要回头，让他蓬勃的生命力、幼稚、鲁莽，这些美丽的东西都能幸存下来，实在是太美好的结局了，我也很向往。可事实是从开始到最后我基本都是个呆滞的记录者，这个故事自己在生长，没有任何文笔或者技巧，它最终也只是“合理”的。试图让所有行为都有据可循，然后越写却清晰地发现最本质的问题最解释不清：关于“人们为什么爱丁程鑫”。  
> 可以这么想，它不是一个问题，而是一个前提，我也是在漩涡里挣扎的人，只能看到眼前碧蓝的海水，所以我无法客观地描述这片海的全貌，每个人眼里的这段爱情都不一样，“从不同角度，各处打开的窗”――又是爱你老师的精彩发言。  
> 最后，只希望点进这篇文的人跟我，跟哥哥们，跟小耀都共享着同一个生命的前提：抛弃理性、背叛本能、不讲道理地热爱着丁程鑫。
> 
> （本来以为有很多话要说结果还是词穷了，谢谢大家，新世界见。）


End file.
